


Thirst Trapping

by HortStabsTheHellenKellers



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/M, Hophie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HortStabsTheHellenKellers/pseuds/HortStabsTheHellenKellers
Summary: 18 +Hophie fucking out in nature. Like a bunch of heathens.
Relationships: Hort/Sophie (The School for Good and Evil)
Kudos: 10





	Thirst Trapping

**Author's Note:**

> "Hi my name's Trey, I have a basketball game tomorrow. Well l I'm a point guard, I got shoe game..."  
> radiates big 12 year old Hort energy. 
> 
> ANYWAY

Sophie’s toes curl around the smooth pebbles as the cold water flows over the tops of her petite feet. A few leaves float past, and a small fish darts out from between the stones before quickly disappearing further downstream. She’d been sitting on this bank for about twenty minutes. Waiting.  **For who?** Her teenage sweetheart. One of the very few people she could trust with her life, her husband,  **Hort of Bloodbrook.** He’s been gone for a week. Irritable Tedros had sent Hort to deliver important paperwork to Putsi, and this mission, unfortunately, lasted a week. Sophie had taken revenge on Tedros by stealing Agatha’s attention away from him and spreading false propaganda about his proposal to Agatha.  **She’d wanted to scream.** Sophie sent Hort messages almost daily, through squirrel nuts, and other morgrifs that wanted to assist.  **She still missed him immensely.** Hort had asked Sophie to wait by the lagoon. That they would reunite somewhere private. Even though she knew Hort had recovered from the injuries that almost took his life years ago...a part of her still prayed that he would return to her safe and sound. Today Hort was coming back to her. Sophie bit her lip inhaling the rich, earthy scent of the water meeting soil. Sophie had chosen the shallow end of the lagoon. Feeling the desire in her body building up with anticipation. 

**Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up.**

**Any moment now…**

**Any moment now…..**

**Hort, Hort, Hort, Hort**

**Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up**

The sky was now darkening, and Sophie furrowed her brows with concern. 

**Where is he?**

**Where is he?**

**Where is Hort?**

Sophie hears the snap of a branch.  **He’s here.**

“Hort? Darling, I’ve been waiting…” Sophie feels her whole body warm up. 

“Don’t turn around. Stay right there.” Hort’s voice is soft but commanding. So she decides to obey and not to spoil her own surprise. She hears Hort busying himself up behind her. Some of the sounds are familiar: the zipper of a bag being drawn back, the clank of a knife, and a bottle of wine being dropped on the ground. The small familiar noises of Hort making his way towards her. Finally, she feels his embrace from behind.  **A hug that was overdue.** Sophie is desperate to see his face, but Hort manages to slide his hand underneath her ruffled dress from behind. His hands making his way towards her breast, while he leaves kisses down her shoulder blades. **Sophie shivers.**

“I missed you.” He moves quickly, grabbing her face in a passionate kiss. Sophie doesn’t close her eyes while kissing, and while they made out, she examined his complexion, his skin, and the ways his cheeks tinged pink every time she slipped her tongue into his mouth.  **Today she would be bold. But first, she would drive him crazy.** She escaped from his arms before he could unzip her dress, skipping in an overconfident way away from her lover. She blew him a kiss before striping in front of Hort, letting her long transparent blue gown touch the grass. Only wearing a black cloth across her chest. She watched as Hort reddened when scanning the lower parts of her body. Sophie dramatically throws herself into the lagoon, and doesn’t look back. Knowing that Hort is already following. After swimming a reasonable distance away from him, she looks back. Hort is right behind her, stripped of all his clothing, and staring intensely into Sophie’s eyes. Sophie winks at him before proceeding to seductively take the black cloth away from her body. Hort’s eyes bulge as he catches sight of her naked breast rising above the water. She raises her brows and invites him to come closer. Hort was beside her in less than two seconds, so she wrapped her bare legs around his torso. The slight current of the lagoon causes their bodies to rub against each other. Flexing her hips towards him rubbing her excited clit against his cool hard body. Sophie’s face was burning, and she urged his legs to widen. 

**She wanted to be there.** Sophie’s hands reached for his dick and teasingly played with it while he struggled to maintain composure. She increased the tempo of her hand and used pre-cum to ease some of the friction. 

“Let’s finish this somewhere else.” Hort perked up and rushed to ease her back towards land. Hort bent to scoop water from the stream into his hands and then stroke the wetness over her torso. Sophie’s whole body feels sensitive to the touch. Her nipples harden as a reaction to his touch and the cooling moisture.  **Hort eyes her body with longing, and this makes Sophie smirk.**

“You look a little impatient. Taking my virginity wasn’t enough?” teases Sophie. 

**Hort bites his lip.**

Sophie feels a flush of excitement burning its way up her body. Hort pins her to the ground in a flash. His voice becomes a growl as he begins to leave kisses all throughout her body from the crook of her neck to the space between her breasts. The hunger and the want between them is palpable. Both can smell and taste each other’s arousal. They lick their lips in unison. Sophie reached for his mouth, “Don’t I look appetizing?” she coaxed. Sophie wanted both their lips, and lower parts connected. She wanted it so bad...she really wouldn’t mind if Hort pounded her from behind in the middle of the woods. “Are you already that hard?” Sophie slides her hands up and down his shaft. **Watching it double in size as she teasingly rubbed it with the curves of her body.** She threw a blanket on the forest floor. 

“We’re already naked anyway.” 

He perked up at that and sat up. “Really, in here?”

**“Weren’t you thinking the same thing only minutes ago? Do me.”**

Hort obeyed. Pushing her legs apart, and gently massaging her thighs. With his thumb, he rubbed her clit, eventually bending down and letting his tongue take over. His tongue moved up and down and side to side, changing up the tempo and pressure and then easing off to a soft, slow tickle. Sophie held his head in one hand and sighed. It wasn’t going to take long for Sophie to come.  **Sophie felt his mouth reach her labia.** Sucking and stroking with his tongue at the same time. His tongue moved quicker, in circular motions. Sophie sucked in her breath. It was as if I was a pot of water that was building up and getting ready to boil over. She grabbed his hair and moaned loudly. Feeling like a woodland creature getting ravished out there in the open air.  **She couldn’t feel cold,** there was this immense heat spreading all over her small frame. She reached for his erection and massaged him, and he rewarded Sophie with a groan of pleasure. She ran her hands up and down, feeling satisfied with the exciting expressions that ran across his face. He was like a dog waiting for Sophie to give him approval to penetrate her entrance. His erection throbbed hot and eager in her grip. Now it was Sophie’s turn to make him tremble. Sophie swallowed his length and felt his tip at the back of her throat. The throbbing member pulsing like crazy inside her mouth.  **Sophie gnawed on his tip, and Hort’s eyes rolled back in pleasure.**

Sophie loved the way he filled her. Barely taking time to breath before plunging into her, making her shriek. Eventually, his thrusts picked up speed and he went wild, pumping hard as he felt the second shudder of a climax in Sophie’s body.  **Was there any way to take his penis deeper than physically possible?** She dug her nails into his back as she opened herself wider for him. Wanting to feel as much heat and passion that dripped from Hort’s body. Hort pounded her hard and fast. The sharper and longer, the better. Sophie felt herself cry out as she felt the climax. But before she could let out one last whimper, he flipped her over. Grabbed her by the waist and lowered her gently on top of his penis. Hort watched as she swallowed his length. “In this position I can go all the way in.”  **Hort began to thrust up and down with Sophie on his lap. Grinding and thrusting.**

“Breathe.” Sophie exhaled to draw in a deeper breath. Except she couldn’t breath normally. Not now. Hort knew exactly what she was thinking, and slammed their lips together. While he continued to slam her insides. The heat spread throughout her body like crazy.  **And that’s when she felt all her self control vanish. Sophie let out a rasping scream.** The last of the shrap thrust, causing her to arch her back and moan incredibly loud. Hort collapses on top of her, and she feels comfortable with his reassuring weight on her body. 

“Is this how it’s going to be everytime I leave to go on a trip?”

“You’re not leaving me ever again.” 

Hort bought her hand to his lips. 

**“As you wish.”**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> \- F


End file.
